Revenge is good, real good
by Dracoloverxx
Summary: The girls get a chance to go to Blackthorn for a term. Pranks, truth or dare, party's and mayhem follow. Zammie! This description is real bad. First ever fanfic, please don't hate!
1. Back home Again

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it and give it review. this chapter is a bit slow but don't worry it gets better!**

**thanks dracoloverxx.**

Sitting in my window seat watching the limos pull up, I thought about all the fun we were going to have this year. Nothing on last year, because my Blackthorn Boy wont be here.  
"Cammie" I hear Bex calling me, she knows me so well. "Cammie, come out, come out wherever you are." She said as she ripped the curtains open.  
"Bex!" I scream, jumping up to give my best friend a hug. " How was summer?" I ask, knowing that she was with here parents.  
"Well, first i helped my parents disable a bomb in the Tower of London, but that was almost to easy. Then my mum tuck me shopping." She said as we walk towards our room.  
"I hope you got new eyeliner" a girl said above our heads. We look up and see our room-mate Macey standing there. "Your old one was getting hard to work with."  
Macey McHenry, yes she is the senators daughter, and yes she acts like a spoilt little brat, but Macey is actually a very smart down to earth person. If you don't mess with her clothes, makeup or hair.  
"I got a new brown and black pencil and some black liquid eyeliner as well Mace." Bex ascent was showing, as it always does after summer with her parents.  
"Good, lets go unpack and ill see what you got." Macey said as she waited for us to walk upstairs.  
When we got to our room we herd the signature "Oppsy daisy" that could only be one person.  
"Liz!" We all cried as we walked in. She was sitting on the floor surround by bags.  
"Sorry guys, I didn't see the bags there." Liz squeaked as she stud up.  
"Liz if anything is broken I swear to you..." Macey trailed on about the many things she could do.  
"Ok guys, lets get ready to go down to dinner." I said.  
"Okay" my best friends screamed.  
"Race you there!" Bex said and sprinted out the door.  
" Not likely" I screamed and ran after her.  
Liz and Macey where behind us. All of a sudden I was felling to the ground. I had been tackled by Macey and Bex had been taken down by Liz. I was laughing as Liz can't hurt a fly.  
As we got up I was winning. We reached the stairs with the girls just behind me. "I'm going to win!" I said, while jumping on the bannister and sliding down.  
"That's cheating!" Bex yelled behind me.  
"We didn't set any rules Bex" I sang, skipping over to the doors.  
The girls ran down behind me and looked ready to kill me. I mean they could have but they wouldn't, I hoped.  
"Come on we're nearly late." I said. As we sat down at our table, Tina walked up and stared to ask me loads of questions. "Cammie is it true that your mum and Mr Solomn went on a mission to kill a mad agent?" Tina asked.  
"Tina you need to get a better source. My mum spent the summer with me" I said. Tina look quite annoyed, as she walked away.  
Just then the teachers walked in, my mum at the front and Mr Solomn beside her. As the teachers sat down my mum walked up to the podium at the head table.  
"Girls I am sure you all remember our exchange with Blackthorn last year. Well this year we are giving our brother school a bit of girl power. 15 of you are going on a exchange to Blackthorn for the term." She said. After a minute the entire place started to talk and whisper about who would be going.  
Just then Mr Solomn walked forward "Girls your first cover op class is in one hour. That is for all of you, including those on the research track." he said, "I'll see you outside in an hour."  
"What's that all about?" said Bex. "First an exchange with blackthorn and now a cover op class in the first 24 hours of school!" Even though she was giving out I could tell she was really excited . Liz looked as though she would faint and Macey was happy to be going on her first cover op's mission.  
"Eat really fast so we can get ready" Macey said, "I can't wait to go"  
"It'll be great fun Mac" I said to help. As soon as we finishers we all ran back to our room to get ready.  
"What do you think we should take?" I asked as we got to our room.  
"Well I'm taking my laptop" Liz said.  
"I'm just going in something warm comfortable" Bex said.  
"Same here" agreed Macey.  
"Guys hate to be the barer of bad news but we have 5 minutes to be at the door" I informed them.  
"Well lets to then" they yelled at me.  
As we ran down to the door I was ahead and saw the rest of our class down there. They where looking around waiting for Mr Solomn to arrive. As we reach them Mr Solomn came around the corne. "We will be taking the helicopter today, we are going to Blackthorn. I will inform you of your mission later." He told us looking very happy about something.  
I wasn't looking forward to the ride in the helicopter. Last time hadn't ended to well for all of us, but I was looking forward to going to Blackthorn. As we got into the helicopter Mr Solomon said "and girls you have to wear these" holding up some blindfolds. I was sitting between Macey and Bex. Bex was asleep, I swear that child can sleep anywhere. Liz was on Macey's other side.  
After 46 minutes and 28 seconds we landed. Mr Solomn took our blindfolds off us as we got out of the helicopter. We got in a van and started to drive. Mr Solomn turned around to talk to us.  
"Girls you have two hours to plan. Your mission is to break into Blackthorn and kidnap Dr. Steve."

**Ok don't hate me. It's a bit cliffy and I'll update soon. Give me a review about what should happen next! **


	2. Our plan and mission

Our plan and mission

Previously "your mission is to break into blackthorn and kidnap Dr. Steve

"The boys have a trip to town today so there should be nobody inside. Liz you can stay here and work with the other trough the commons. Every one else, you have two hours to plan and two hours to gat him out. You should not be seen by anyone" Mr Solomn continued.

As he finished saying this everyone turned to look at me, I realized that they where waiting for me to give them orders. "Okay, Liz get the blueprints for Blackthorn and the camera sweep and guard pattern. Everyone else get your commons on, take some Napotine patches. We are going in four teams Alpha, Beta, Charlie, Delta." I said, " Alpha will take the west way in and try to recover Dr. Steve, Beta take east, Charlie north and Delta south, you will be eyes, ears and back up incase any thing goes wrong."

Liz was still tapping at her laptop, so I didn't ask what she was doing. I grabbed a couple of Napotine patches and my commons.

"Done! I'm in!" Liz said excitedly, " I have the blueprints her Cam. I also have pictures of the camera areas so when your there all they will see is an empty hall."

"Good job Lizzie" Bex told her.

"Now the objective of this mission is get Dr. Steve out of the building with out anyone noticing. And when I say anyone I mean anyone so that means no talking or being seen by people, and that includes the boys." I looked at Tina, who lightly blushed. I guessed she was thinking about talking to the boys while we were getting Dr. Steve out.

"Alpha team will go to the Headmaster's office. Beta team, check the Westside, when you're done check the East. Charlie team, North. Delta, South. We may need reinforcements to get Dr. Steve, so get ready to run to the office on short notice. Got that?" Everyone nodded.

"We have 10 minutes till the boys leave" Macey informed us.

"Okay everyone know the plan?" I asked, just to double check. They all nodded, but I could tell they were nervous.

"Okay everyone, time to move out." I told them.

As I watched my sisters run off, I thought about how some day it wouldn't all just be for school grades.

"Cam are you coming?" Bex asked.

I nodded and moved out.

We made it into the school with help from Liz, who we had left in the van. As we walked to his office Liz started to scream at us that he was on his way. We ran to his office and made it in. As he walked in behind us, I grabbed him and stuck a Napitine patch on his forehead. He was out in 15.32 seconds. We were tying him up when we herd voices in the hall.

We all hid again, me under the desk, Bex behind the door and Macey in the wardrobe. In walked 4 people, Macey jumped out and got two, as I looked up to see who I was against I herd a voice saying "Gallagher Girl?"

As I looked up I saw Zach and Grant standing there, looking in shock. Then me and Bex ran and stuck Napitine on them.

Once they where out, we tied their hands and feet together. I left Zach tied up on the desk chair, Macey had Jones and another boy on the couch and Bex had Grant on the floor.

"Ok girls we have the target and are ready to leave." I said into the commons.

"You are clear to leave." Liz replied.

The trip back to the van took 2 minutes longer then the trip in, with us carrying Dr. Steve. When we got back to the van Mr. Solomn congratulated us. " Well done girl. Macey, Cammie, Liz and Bex, a word."

We followed him over to a tree. "You girls performed excellent today. For that reason, you 4 will represent the junior class of Gallagher at Blackthorn."

**Thanks to all you who have commented followed or favorited my story. I know this is a short chapter, but I'm going away for two weeks and had to pack today. I'm afraid I won't be posting very much over the next two week but when I'm back ill do a really long chapter to make up for it.**


	3. Getting Ready To Go

**Guys I'm leaving tomorrow for two weeks. If I don't update in that time, you can give out to me, and I'll do my best to write a little every day. **

As soon as we got back to the school, we ran up to our room.  
"I can't believe we get to go!" screamed Bex, as she pulled open her wardrobe.  
"What do I pack?!" squealed Liz.  
Me and Macy sat and watched them.  
"What are you going to pack?" I asked Macey normaly.  
"Well, I'm going to pack all my makeup, some heels and short skirts low tops and pjs. You?" she said in a level voice.  
"I was hoping you would pack for me." I said shyly.  
"Fine"  
"What are you two talking about?" Bex asked. "Is it boy talk?"  
"Nope we were talking about how I have a fashion planer in the form of Macey, who is packing and planing my wardrobe for me." I replied.  
"WHAT" Liz and Bex said at the same time. "Will you pack for us as well Macey?" Liz said in her sweetest voice.  
"I'll tell you what to pack and what you don't need, but you can put it in the bags." she agreed after a moment of thought. "Talking of boys, did you hear from them over the summer?"  
"Nope"  
"No"  
"Nada"  
"Oh I thought they would have called." was all Macey said.  
"So Liz, excited about seeing Jones again?" Bex asked her, and Liz blushed furiously." Ha I new you liked him!" Bex cackled.  
"Like you and Grant?" I replied, and Bex hit me with a cushion.  
"Ahhh Bex and Grant!" Liz sang.  
"You excited to see Zach?" Macey asked me.  
Am I excited? He did kiss me, but then again he didn't email me or call me over the summer. I mean, he kissed me! But he didn't even want to keep in touch! He probably doesn't like me any more…  
"Cam, you ok?" Liz was was saying.  
"Yeah I'm fine Liz. Mace I don't know." I said  
Everyone looked at me like I had three heads.  
"How come you're not excited to see Zach! He kissed you Cammie!" exclaimed Bex.  
"I dunno, he didn't even call me or anything or anything over the summer." I explained.  
"But Cammie-"  
"Guys, just leave Cam alone. Just eat, tomorrow we leave for Blackthorn in ten hours." said Macey.  
"Fine." Liz and Bex muttered, they looked at me strangely.  
"Thanks Macey." I whispered.  
"No problem, and Cammie, remember what I said to you last year? It's okay if you like him" said Macey.  
"But-" I started to say but Macey interrupted.  
"Just think about it." Macey returned to her packing, leaving in me to ponder at what she said while I stared at my clothes.  
It took us all of an hour to pack our tops, an hour and a half for bottoms and forty minute to pack shoes. Macy told us she need all the makeup to come so that was fine. Then we went to sleep because we had a big day tomorrow.

~ PAGE BREAK~

"Cammie! Wake Up!" Screamed Bex. I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow. "Cammie if you don't wake up right now I'll hit the bloody hell out of you with my backpack!" she shrieked.  
"I'm awake, I'm awake! Don't hit me!" I yelped as I jumped out of bed.  
"Finally you're awake! We can't be late for the first day of school! Even if we are leaving in a few hours. Still Gallagher Girls are-"  
"Never late!" We all said.  
"Hey Cam, hurry up and shower, I can't miss breakfast today." Macey said as she emerged from the bathroom.  
I hurried towards the bathroom showered and got dressed in my uniform. When they saw the state of my hair, they pulled me in a chair a yanked my hair in to perfection.  
"You're kidding! All that pain just for a ponytail?!" I muttered.  
"Come on let's just eat, I'm starving!" moaned Bex.  
"Fine."  
When we got to the hall, everyone was talking about who they thought was going.  
As we sat down my mum came in and made the announcement, she called out me Bex Liz Macy and no other girls from our year. We would be leaving at two so we could go finish pack after breakfast. I saw Tina and a few other girls glare at us but we didn't care, we got up 14.68 minutes later. My mum was outside the hall.  
"Girls a word" she aid when we walked out. We followed her to her office. "As you are going on the trip, I would like to remind you that even though you are not here, we expect the same standard of work to continue from all of you." She looked at all of us, but her gaze held mine and I knew she was worried as a mother, not just a principal.  
As we left, we only had an hour before we left. We walked back to our room and rechecked our bags. When we had 20 minutes left, we grabbed our bags and started walking to the door. We got into the helicopter and were gone.


	4. Arriving

**Ok don't hate me. I was away and didn't have my iPod with me. I'm going to make it up to you by posting the next chapter soon, it's already under construction. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review.**

"Cammie, hello Cammie! Earth to Cammie!" Bex was shaking me. I snapped out of my thoughts.  
"What?"  
"We just landed. Come on, before you zone out again." Bex said impatiently.  
I jumped out of the helicopter. "Excellent, just excellent. It's great to see you again Cameron. How was the ride?" said Dr. Steve.  
"Excellent." I said, using Dr. Steve's favorite phrase.  
"Excellent. I'll see all of you tomorrow at 8:15 am. Breakfast starts at 8:00, so the boys will be shocked to see you guys. Have a good night." Dr. Steve said to the whole group. And with that he walked of to a door we didn't notice the day before.  
"Okay ladies, if you follow me, I'll lead you to the East wing where your dorms are waiting." Mr. Solomon said.  
I opened the door to our new room. It was slightly bigger than our room by at Gallagher. The walls were a light purple. There were 4 beds with purple bed sheets and blankets and white pillows. There were 2 beds on each side with a huge pine dresser in between each bed. There were 2 huge windows that looked out to the woods. By the windows were two desks. Where I was standing next to the door, I saw a closet with mirror doors on the right and another door on the left. I guess that led to the bathroom.  
"The closet is big enough for our clothes, good enough." Macey mumbled to herself.  
Bex and Liz started fighting over the beds. I threw my bag on one of the beds closest to a window. I plopped myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I quickly sat up, I thought of a great idea.  
"Room 271, why?" She replied. "Because I have a plan." I said, taking a black and white box out of my bag.  
"Isn't that the confetti bomb you made last year?" Macey asked.  
"Yes, yes it is. But it's the new improved timer version with sound. This one I have programmed it to play a song of my choosing to go off at 3:45 this morning. So it can go off in our room or theirs?" I asked, knowing the answer.  
At 3:00 that night, we left to go to the boys room. We had cameras, bugs and my secret weapon.  
When we got the room, Macey picked the lock and we where in.  
There room was a shade of blue and had 4 beds.  
"Who's this?" I asked in a whisper looking at the bed near the door. "No idea" was my reply.. I looked up to see Bex standing over Grant and Liz over Jones.  
"Guys hurry up. We only have 10 minutes if we want to see it." With that I started to put cameras and bugs everywhere, on the walls, lockers, bookshelf and bed frames. Then I saw Zack and realized I had missed him a little bit. I looked up and saw an old looking teddy on his locker. I hid some on that as well.  
"Guys lets get out of here" Liz said.  
We snuck out and back to our room.  
Liz set to work getting the cameras online.  
"This is going to be to funny" I said, as the cameras came online, "two minutes till it begins"  
"What song did you pick Cam" Bex asked.  
"Hahahaaha all will be revealed in 25 seconds" I shot back.  
25 seconds later we were all sitting looking at the screen, stuffing our faces with all the food we had, most of which was chocolate and biscuits.  
"3,2,1" I whispered and as I said one, and Gangnam Style bleated out in the room.  
"Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja  
Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja  
Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja

Na nun sa na ye  
Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye  
Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye  
Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye  
Gu ron sa na ye

A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh "  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Screamed Grant as he fell out of his bed. Zack jumped up and looked like he might fall over from tiredness, Jones fell out of bed on top of Grant and the one we didn't know started swearing in French as he got out if bed. As they realized that they weren't being attacked, they started looking for the source of the noise. Zack found it, but as soon as he picked it up, pink and gold heart shaped confetti bursted out all over them.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON! MAKE THAT THING SHUT UP ZACK AND WHY OH WHY IS IT ALL PINK AND GOLDEN IN OUR ROOM!" Grant cried out as we fell around laughing evilly.  
"Make it stop!" called out Jones. Zack put the box on the ground and jumped on top of it. it shut up straight away.  
"Let's clean up in the morning" Grant said " I'm to tired now."  
"Ok" they all agreed, climbing back into their own beds.  
"Cammie you are the smartest person I have ever meet" Liz said between laughing.  
"We can never let them live this down" I squealed and laughed at the thought of their face when the bomb went off.  
"Ok time for bed, we are only going to get two hours sleep tops if we want to make an entrance tomorrow." Macey said, going completely serious.  
"But we don't have to be down there till 8:15?" Liz said curiously.  
"But I'll need 30 minutes each if we want to look perfect and that means 6 o'clock" Maxey said as she got into bed, " be dears and try help me out. I want you to look alive when I wake you so get to sleep NOW!"  
I claimed into bed and the lights got turned off. "Night" was said to all and by all and we where all asleep in 10 minutes.


	5. Breakfast

**Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story. It means so much to me. I love reading all the reviews, so if you like it review it and if you have any ideas about what you think should happen, you can include in in a review or send me a PM.**

"Cammie, time to get up." Bex whispered in my ear.

"Ugh noooo" I said into my pillow.

"Don't make me make you get out of that bed" Bex said, and I could almost feel the smile on her face.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up."

"Good girl, now Macey said you have to wash your hair and try to get as many of the nots out that you can." Bex continued as Macey walked out of the bathroom, hair in a towel and sweats back on.

"In now. Bex go open the wardrobe and wake Liz while I dry my hair." Macey ordered. As I walked into the bathroom I saw Bex heading over to Liz with a wicked grin on her face.

As I turned on the shower I wondered what it would be like to see the boys, fully awake and while they know we're there. I suppose it would be nice, but it will be weird not to have all my sisters with me.

As I got out of the shower, and walked into our room, Macey grabbed me and sat me down while ordering Liz into the shower.

"Now Cam, I don't want any struggling and for you to remember its all for you." Macey told me.

"Ok but don't make it to extreme Mace" I replied," or I will fuss."

She started work on my hair first, nearly drying it fully but leavening the ends damp. She brushed and pulled it into a high ponytail and put a dark purple bobbin on to keep it up. Then was the makeup, this took the guts of 15 minutes. The eyeshadow was a pail purple and my eyeliner was done in deep purple, with little flicks at the end. My lips where a simple pink lipgloss. Then she took out my new uniform. It was my Gallagher one, but the skirt was shorter, tighter and higher wasted, my normal jumper was a tight blaiser that finished at my hip, with the Gallagher crest on it and my socks wheat to just over my knee. I was looking around for my shoes when Macey stepped forward with a pair of 6inch heels. "No way, no fricking way Mace" I said, backing up in my socks," Can't I just wear my old shoes?"

"No, not a chance. Anyway your old shoes are at Gallagher and these are your only choice." She said with a smirk. Oh great, I'm going to have to wear 6inch death traps till we get home.

"Ok Macey hand them over." I said giving in as Bex came out of the bathroom in the same uniform as me. Bex's hair was down and straight. She was absolutely stunning, her lips were red and her eyes were neutral. Liz was the same, but her hair was in two plats down by her shoulders. Macey's hair was in a fishtail plat down sideways, and her makeup was very plain, but she still looked like a model.

We were standing in front of the huge oak that would lead the Great Hall. Which all of the boys in this boys only school were eating breakfast, not knowing that 15 girls from an all girls school would be joining them.

One of the Eighth graders just told us the funnies joke ever when we opened the doors. Forks drops, glasses stopped halfway to the boy's mouths. All eyes where on us as we walked up to Dr. Steve who was standing at the podium, we were still laughing at the joke so we were all smiling and giggling.

I glanced at Bex and Liz, they were scanning the room, looking for Grant and Jonas. I followed their gaze and saw that the boys were starring at us. Then I saw a familiar face, it was Zach. His eyes were all bugged out, I noticed he still had confetti in his hair. I laughed at him. He seemed to notice that I was looking at him because he stopped starring and just smirked at me.

I turned away and continued walking with my sisters.

Finally we reached the podium. Dr. Steve smiled at us and spoke into the microphone, "Morning Boys! I'm sure you noticed our guest here, we will be having another exchange with Gallagher. They will be stay with us for the rest of the semester. Isn't that excellent?"

More forks dropped, a couple boys spewed. Grant and Jonas' jaws dropped, and Zach, well let's just say that his ego inflated and his smirk grew even bigger.

Dr. Steve continued to speak, "They will be attending all of your classes and will be dining with you here every meal. Now I hope you all will be courtesy to our guest a make them feel at home. Have an excellent day everyone." And with that Dr. Steve walked of the podium and to us.

"I say, that was the best surprise I have ever seen. Excellent job ladies. Now here are your schedules and you may sit at that empty table for breakfast today." Dr. Steve handed us our schedules and walked up to Mr. Solomon, who we didn't notice was there and talked to him.

We walked to are table, I tried my best to avoid the stares of all the boys. It was starting to get on my nerves. "I can't believe they're drooling! Don't they know how to close their mouths? Macey said in disgust as we sat down.

"I don't know, boys will be boys." Bex sang. She and Liz were jumping in their seats.

"You guys better start eating, or else you'll be hungry during class and we don't have lunch till later." I told them. They seemed to realize why we were sitting and started eating.


	6. Boys strike back

**Hey guys! Sorry Ihaven'tupdated in a little while, this chapter just wanted to keep going, it the longest chapter by far and is over 3000 words! I'm soooo happy with it. I want to add a few shoutouts to a few fans**

**•fangirl4eva- my lovely little helper. Now you must update!**

**•wittykittylizzie- thanks for all the support! I think You've review nearly every chapter as they come out.**

**•my-nose-is-in-a-book- do I get a cookie as well? And update please you are killing me here!**

**Loads of other people have reviewed and I would like to thank you as well. **

**My other story, thought I'd let you know for those people who haven't seen is this story in Zacks point of view. It's funny to see how the boys feel about everything that's happening.**

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?" I familiar voice said behind me.

"Not really Blackthorn Boy." I said turning around in my seat. Grant and Jones where there as well with the other boy. "Sleep well boys?" I asked innocently.

"Perfectly." said Zach, "why do you ask?"

"well your shirt is crumpled"

"you have toothpaste on your face"

"Is that a stain on those trousers?"

"You have confetti in you hair"

"And.."

"FINE! We don't look our best. Nice work on the bomb Gallagher Girl, it worked very well." Zach smirked. The others looked shocked as he said it, so they mustn't of know.

"how did you know?" Liz asked.

"Spy." was all he said.

"What, not going to kill us Grant?" Bex asked, a wicked smile on her face.

"How did you know I said that?" Grant asked, a look of shock on his face.

"Spy" I replied, and I looked at Zach as she said in and he looked like he would kill her for using his catchfrase.

"Now if you boys please excuses us, we would like to finish our breakfast." Macey said.

"But-" Jonas started to say. But Liz interrupted.

"Sorry guys, but we're starving. See you in class!" Liz smiled at Jonas.

The boys still stood by our table. "Leave now or you'll regret it!" Bex threatened, she started to crack her knuckles.

Grant gulped and muttered a goodbye while dragging Jonas and the boy who I STILL did not know his name, to their table.

Zach leaned into me and whispered in my ear. "You'll regret planting that bomb Gallagher Girl, and yes I know you made that bomb."

He started to walk away, I was about to ask him how he knew I made the confetti bomb when he turned around and pointed at himself while saying, "Spy." He smirked an continued to walk to his table.

"What did he say?" Liz asked. Bex and Macey looked at me.

"He said I'll pay for planting that bomb."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liz said, puzzled.

"They'll probably prank us back." Macey said nonchalantly.

"They'll be dead meat if they do." Bex muttered.

"Just eat your breakfast Bex!" I threw a banana at her.

We followed Dr. Steve down the halls of Blackthorne, he was leading us to our classes. Our first class was Countries of the World. Great, just great. Did I mention I that I found that class really boring? And also, did I mention we had all of our classes with certain Blackthorne boys? Great. Or should I say excellent? Dr. Steve has been saying that for the past 5 minutes as we made our way to class.

Dr. Steve knocked on the classroom door. "Excuse me Mr. Wood, but I have the Juniors here for class."

We stepped inside the classroom. It looked just like the classroom back at Gallagher, except that there were boys in the room. I spotted Zach and the others at the back at the room. He noticed me looking at him and smirked. This is going to be a long semester.

I glanced at my friends. Bex was grinning, Liz was rocking back and forth on her heels. Macey had a look of disgust on her face. I looked around and saw most of the boys were starring at here, their mouths open wide, drooling. Eww! I noticed the only boys not looking at her were, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and their roommate.

Interesting, very interesting. I mean excepted Zach, Grant and Jonas not to stare at Macey, I mean they were already friends with her. But what about the roommate? He just glanced at Macey and just continued to talk to Zach. No jaw dropping, drooling, bugging eyes. Nothing. I looked at Macey, she seemed to notice to and was really shocked. She was about to whisper something to me when Dr. Steve started talking.

"Morning boys! These are the Juniors from Blackthorne, they will be joining you to your classes. Should we have these girls introduce themselves Mr. Wood?" He turned to our COW teacher.

"Certainly." he replied.

"Okay ladies, why don't you introduce yourself. Then I will assign you to you're guide, they will give you a tour around the school and show you where your classes our." Dr. Steve said.

I noticed when Dr. Steve mentioned that we were going to be assigned guides, I saw that most of the boys sat up straighter. I bet they were hoping to get Macey.

Liz stepped out and said, "Hi I'm Liz Sutton, I'm on the Research Track." she turned to look at Dr. Steve.

"Let's see, who is going to be you're guide Elizabeth?" Dr. Steve asked, he looked around the room.

"Ouch!" I heard Jonas yelp. I saw Grant, who was sitting behind Jonas, had kicked Grant.

"Jonas! You'll be Miss Sutton's guide." Dr. Steve exclaimed. I saw Liz glance at us, her eyes were filled with joy. She practically skipped to the desk next to Jonas. Jonas blushed as she said her hello. I noticed that she to had started blushing.

Bex then took a step away from us and said, "Hello. I'm Bex Baxter, I'm the only British Gallagher Girl in school." I noticed that she let her accent leak in to prove her point. She usually used her American accent during class and used her regular accent when it was just us.

I noticed that more boys eyed Bex. They were probably thinking that she was a goddess or something.

"Didn't you show Grant around in Gallagher last year Rebecca?" Dr. Steve asked her.

She nodded. I saw several boys looked disappointed, they probably thought they were no match to Grant, who everyone at school called the Greek god.

"Then Grant, you'll show Miss Baxter around the school." he said.

Bex looked at me and Macey and grinned. She walked to the seat next to Grant who was grinning like mad. He was probably happy that he was being reunited with his British Bombshell.

Macey stepped forward and said, "I'm Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter." I noticed that most of the boys sat up even straighter than I ever thought was possible, their jaws hit the floor and their eyes flew out. I laughed softly to myself.

"Let's see Macey, you didn't show any boys around last year right?" Dr. Steve asked her.

Macey nodded. I looked again at the boys, all of their eyes were full of hope. Bet you they were hoping that they would guide Macey around. I noticed the boy's roommate, whom I STILL don't know his name was now starring intently at Macey, weird. But as we all know, boys are weird. Always have, always will.

"Mr. Thornton. You will show Miss McHenry around the school." The boys moaned. I noticed that they were all glaring at the boys' roommate. "Miss McHenry, your guide will be Nick." he looked at Macey.

I watched as Macey walked towards Nick, with most of the boy's eyes on her, and sat down next to him. She muttered a hello. He just glanced at her and nodded. Weird, usually all the boys drooled over her and stared at her every single second, but not Nick. Weird, just weird.

I took a deep breath and introduced myself, "Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan."

I notice that all eyes were on me, and since I was the Chameleon and was not used to be the center of attention, I became nervous.

"Cameron, didn't you show Zach around last year?" Dr. Steve asked me.

Oh no! Zach's going to be my guide! That's just excellent. Grr… Wow I can't believe I just growled in my head. I must be going crazy. Great. I managed to nod my head.

"Excellent! Zach will be your guide then. Have a good day everyone." he said. He walked out of the classroom.

I trudged to my seat next to Zach, I glanced at him and saw him smirking at me. "Nice to see you again Gallagher Girl."

"Blackthorne Boy." I said with a nod. I slumped in my seat. I glanced at Zach, his smirk grew even bigger. I turned my attention on Mr. Wood who started teaching again.

"Come on Cammie, relax! Didn't you miss me over the summer?" he said.

"You know, I wish you were still tied up and unconscious right now Zach." I said.

"Ouch! That hurts, it hurts especially here." He pointed to his heart and smirked.

"Shut it or I'll have Bex hurt you." I muttered.

"Oh I'm scared!" he whispered. I saw Bex turn around and smacked him on the head with her notebook when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Ouch! Thanks a lot Bex!" he muttered.

I smiled at Bex, she winked back at me before she turned back to look at the teacher.

"By the way Zach, nice teddy bear. I never knew you owned a stuff animal." I said, laughing softly at his shocked face.

"How did you-" he stuttered.

I interrupted him and pointed to myself and said, "Spy."

He smirked at me and then realization dawned on his face. "You were sneaking in our room?"

"Of course we did, how else did you think we got the confetti bomb in your room." I said.

"When you say we…" he said.

"The girls and I snuck in your room. Duh! I thought we cleared that at breakfast." I said to him with a smirk on my face. "And you call yourself a spy." I muttered.

For the rest of the class, Zach and I sat in silence. I kept trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but found it quite difficult. Especially when Zach kept on starring at me. But finally to my great relief, class ended.

She walked over to Bex and Grant. "Hey Cam, nice idea for the prank." Grant said to me.

"Yah, the confetti bomb was amazing. Nice work Cammie." Jonas said as he and Liz joined us. We were walking towards the door. "Thanks Jonas." I said.

"It was really good." a voice said. I turned around and saw Nick and Macey were walking towards us. "Hi I'm Nick." He offered his hand to me, Liz and Bex. We all took our turn to shake his hand.

"How come you didn't come last year?" Liz asked.

"Nick was injured on a Cove. Ops. Assignment." Zach had appeared out of nowhere. I was pretty sure I left him at his desk in COW. He must of caught up with us.

We were right by the Grand Stairs when Liz and Jonas said they were going to meet us at lunch. They headed up the stairs and turned left as they went to their research track class. I looked at Macey, "I didn't know you were taking Cove. Ops. now, Mace!" Bex exclaimed in surprised.

"Mr. Solomon said that I could take Cove. Ops. So here I am!" She explained.

"That's bloody awesome!" Bex exclaimed.

The boys led us upstairs and turned right. We went through a hallway and turned left, they led us down another hallway into an empty classroom. I glanced at Bex, she shrugged. The boys then walked over to the whiteboard.

"Place your palms on the board."

We did as we were told. They did the same. I felt the cool, smooth surface of the white board warm up. Then a door appeared to the left of the board. It led us to a room so much like Sublevel 1 but way smaller.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman." Mr. Solomon was sitting on his desk in front of the classroom. I see you ladies found your way here alright."

I sat down next to Bex. Zach and Grant sat behind us with Macey and Brett sitting at the desks next to Bex.

I whispered to Bex, "Get into the classroom is not as cool as getting into the Sublevels."

"I know, getting in here is boring compared to Gallagher's Sublevels." she muttered.

"We second that." We turned around. Grant and Zach were grinning. "We find the elevators the really amusing." Zach said. He smirked.

"Can't you go a day without smirking Goode?" Macey said.

"Can't you go a day without complaining McHenry?" Zach shot back.

"Yes I can, but unfortunately you can't." Macey said.

"If Zach ever stop smirking, Grant's actually a genius!" I exclaimed.

We all laughed, including Grant. But then he realized what I said and started calling me names.

"Don't call my friend names Grant!" Bex hit Grant with her books.

I looked around the room again and noticed that the desks started filling up with boys. And guess what? They were all starring at Macey, again. Macey seemed to notice because she started glaring at all of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, If I could please have your attention. We will now begin class." Mr. Solomon said. He was eyeing Macey who was still giving the death glare to all of the boys who where staring at her. I could tell he was trying his best not to laugh.

Class went by quickly, Mr. Solomon was just reviewing us on infiltration operations. We were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. The Boys were pointing out things every now and then.

"Those doors lead to the gym where we have P&E." Grant said, he was pointing to a pair of double doors.

"That's the bust of our founder. William Blackthorne." Zach said. We all stopped to examine the copper bust.

"In eighth grade, Zach and I started flipping each other. To make a long story short, I flipped Zach and he almost broke the bust. It tipped over and fell on Grant who Zach had knocked over."

We all laughed. "That hurt so much! I stayed in the hospital for a week!" Grant complained.

"Stop whining Grant." Bex said poking him in the ribs.

We continued walking towards the Great Hall. The boys were slightly ahead, they were whispering about something.

"I wondered what they're whispering about." Liz whispered.

"They'll probably plotting to get back at us." Bex muttered.

"We'll if they do, we'll have to get back at them." Macey said, she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"This is going to be a LONG semester!" I said.

"You bet it is!" Bex and Macey said at the same time. They flung their arms around my mine. Liz skipped around us like a little school girl.

"Wow, you guys are weird." I muttered.

"So are you Cam!" Liz sang. She was still skipping around us.

"Can you boys hurry up? I'm starving!" Macey complained.

"You know, we should pick up the pace before Macey eats us all." Jonas whispered.

"I heard that!" Macey said. She started for the boys. They saw her coming and ran for the Great Hall.

"Get back here!" She screamed. But it was too late. They all ready sprinted through the Great Hall.

By the time we arrived to the Hall, the boys were already sitting down at a table. I noticed that the only available seats left were at the same table as the boys. Great.

We made our way to their table and sat down. We sat opposite of the boys who all had a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"What did you guys do?" I questioned.

"What? Nothing." Grant said innocently.

"Why would we do something?" Zach said.

"OUCH!" Liz yelped.

We all looked at Liz, her hair was a bit frizzy.

"Are you okay Liz?" Jonas asked.

"The fork shocked me!" She yelled at him. "What did you do!" Liz was glaring at him.

"Nothing." Jonas said, he was holding back a grin.

"AHH!" Macey screamed. We looked at Macey, her ponytail looked like it was electrified. She looked very, very angry.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! MY HAIR IS FRIZZY!" She shrieked at the boys.

Brett looked at her and grinned, "Nothing Macey, but I do like your new hairstyle. It compliments you perfectly."

"And what is that supposed-" Macey began.

"OUCH!" Bex yelped. Her glass spilled an water spread everywhere. Her hair was looking just as frizzy as Liz and Macey's.

"Are you okay Bex?" I asked.

"I was just reaching for my drink and it shocked me!" she said surprised. "WHAT DO YOU DO?!" She screamed at Grant.

"Nothing Bex. But I must say, LOVE your hair!" Grant said grinning.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF YOU GUYS WHEN I FIND OUT!" she shrieked.

"Gosh Baxter, you just broke my eardrums." Zach said with a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk of Goode. And I'm glad you're now deaf." Bex replied.

I looked at my plate. You could barely notice it, but their was a tiny microchip on my plate, it was also on my silverware and glass. A shocker device, probably a Jonas original. I discreetly pulled my glove on under the table. It was skin colored and very thin, so it would look like my skin. And the best part, it was rubber. So I couldn't be electrified.

I picked up my utensils and started eating. I noticed that my friends were all looking at me. "How come she didn't get shocked. I thought you placed the most shockers on hers Zach?" Grant said surprised.

"What?" Bex said.

Zach hit Grant in the head. "Dude! What was that for?" he yelped.

"You weren't suppose to say that we place shockers on their plates Grant!" Nick said.

"You placed shockers on our plates!" Macey shrieked.

The boys nodded.

"You guys will pay for what you did to our hair!" Macey screamed.

Bex and Liz nodded.

Then they stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How come you didn't get shocked Cam?" Liz asked.

"Rubber gloves." I simple said. I smirked at the boy's shocked faces as I removed my gloves. I handed them to the others so they can remove their shockers.

"They are SO dead." I heard Macey mutter.

"Don't worry Mace, we'll prank them back." Bex whispered.

"This is war!" I declared.

"Yes this IS war." Zach said he smirked.

"May the best pranksters win." Grant said.

"Don't you mean may the girls win?" Liz asked innocently.

"No, he meant guys." Nick said smugly.

"Ha, you wish." Bex scoffed.

"Well then it's war." I stated.

I glanced at the girls, they where smiling mischievously. I looked at the boys, they were all grinning, well except Zach, he was smirking. This may be a long semester, but it'll be fun.

**Guys its me again. I would love 8 review before I update again, if you like it tell me why you want more of, if you don't, we'll constructive criticism only please! **

**Love you all**

**Dracoloverxx**


	7. Girls plan revenge

**Hey guys! How is everyone? I loved all the reviews. To all my new followers hello, and to all my old followers, hope you enjoy. I have a few shoutoutsrot do:**

Nerdykay97- the stuff we talked about is coming up, I just want to lengthen it.

fangirl4eva- you know your part in all this.

And to everyone else who reviewed, thank you every much. It always makes my day to get a review. That's enough of my rambling so on with the story.

"Guys, I have an idea for getting back at the boys!"

"Really? What is it?" Liz said excitedly.

"Does it involve angry beavers?" Bex asked.

"Do the boys have to dress up like trees?" Macey asked.

"What? No! Why the heck would this plan involve angry beavers and tree costumes?" I exclaimed.

"Think about it! We dress the boys like trees-"

"Then we lock them in a room of angry beavers! This plan is-"

"Brilliant! This plan is bloody brilliant!"

Hmm… That's actually a pretty good idea. I mean it's would be pretty funny if the boys were dressed up as trees. But wait a minute! Don't beavers chop down trees with their teeth. Uh-oh. Never mind what I said earlier, that would be a little to bloody. But I have to admit, it would be funny to watch the boys run away from hungry, wood chewing, beavers dressed up like trees. But it would be horrible for the boys to be chewed to death by beavers. I shook my head.

"Umm… no. Actually I have a better, less bloody plan."

"What's that?" Liz was curious.

"Well… It involves honey, pixy stixs, jolly ranchers, chocolate, gummy bears, basically lot's of candy, some make up, and a couple of lasers and shockers. Oh and some more alarms of course." I smirked.

Bex and Macey were grinning evilly. "We love the idea Cam!" Bex exclaimed.

"Me and Bex will get the candy." Macey said nodding.

"I'll get the shockers and lasers!" Liz squealed.

Revenge totally rocks.

***Two o'clock in the Morning***

We were currently making are way into the boys' room. Each of us was carrying a bag, Macey was carrying the make-up and a red ant farm, Liz, her laptop and the shockers and lasers. Me and Bex were carrying the candy. Yum!

It took us over 7 minutes to unlock the boys' door, they had put up a security device on the door. Liz managed to hack in the system and turn it off.

The door creaked open.

The boys were sound asleep, softly snoring on their beds.

We split up. We each had one of four tennis ball sized alarms.

I looked around and saw a bookcase by Zach's bed. I wedged it behind a couple of thick books. I turned around and saw Bex place her alarm in Grant's shoes underneath his bed. Bex looked at me and grinned. "This is going to be bloody awesome!" she mouthed to me.

I smiled. I saw Liz put her alarm underneath Jonas' pillow, Macey placed hers in the closet next to Nick's bed. She piled tons of clothes on to the alarm in the floor of the closet to make it harder for them to find. Then Liz went to the doors and started installing laser beams and shockers on all of the doors. When the boys touch the door knob, they'll be shocked. It'll also trigger the lasers on the door, it'll bar the doorways, making it impossible to leave the room or go to the bathroom unless they hack into Liz's system, filled with puzzles that Macey helped relate to fashion. Aren't Liz and Macey genius?

Macey immediately started applying make-up on the boys. She made sure to pack the waterproof make-up. That'll take for ever to remove! I noticed she placed the most makeup on Nick... Hmm… I wonder why…

Bex started licking jolly ranchers and placed them on the windows. When you remove them, a colorful candy film will remain. Once she finished, she started throwing chocolate kisses and gummy bears on the floor. Nice and squishy on the carpet. Every now and then she would place a couple in her mouth to chomp on. Yummy.

I took the honey and very carefully poured it on all of the boys. Then I took the Giant Pixy Stixs and poured it on their now honeyed bodies. Nice and sticky, not to mention very, very sweet.

After a while, we finished up. We placed the final touches, an alarm. At 4:30 it will blast out "I Want Candy" by Aaron Carter. The boys will be woken up by our alarms, to find themselves in a really messy room with sweets and makeup on them, not to mention not being able to get out of their room. Mwahahahaha

Once we got back to the room, Liz popped her laptop out and enabled the system of lasers and alarms. We all went back to our respectable beds and had ourselves a quick nap.

*** 1:25 AM ***

"Macey! Move your big head, I can't see!" Liz shrieked.

"Bex! Your big butt is in the way!" Macey shoved Bex to the floor, soon to join her was Macey.

"Mace, get of me!" Bex mumbled from underneath Macey.

"Blame Liz." Macey got of Bex and helped her up, the latter glared at Liz.

We were currently crowded around Liz's laptop on my bed. As you can tell, we are fighting for good spots. After a few complaints and grumbles, we were all satisfied with our seating and views of the screen and sat waiting.


	8. Author note!

IM SOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! This isn't a new chapter. I'll update in the next week at least 2 times. The only reason I haven'tupdated is ive been away for 2 weeks and the week before that I was only home 5 days. I promise you I will update soon, and if I don't update by Wednesday, send me a PM telling me to update.

I would also like to know if you want more cupley bits in this story or for them tocontinue prancing each other? I was thinking that they might get together but I want your opinions.

Again, I am so sorry.

Dracoloverxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. I have the nextprank started and I won't be doing shout outs in this chapter since its so long since I updates. Sorry about that again. Well on with the chapter...**

Wake Up Call

We crowded eagerly with ten seconds until…

"YOU'VE READ THE BOOKS, YOU'VE WATCHED THE SHOWS, WHATS THE BEST WAY NO ONE KNOWS!"

"What the HECK is happening!" I heard Jonas yelp as he fell out his bed.

"I don't know!" Grant exclaimed, "Why am I covered in all this sticky stuff?!"

I looked at the screen and saw that all of the boys were on the floor tangled and stuck to their blankets. Grant looked very angry, Nick was next to Jonas, and they where both trying to get there blankets off them.

I saw Zach starring at something at the wall on his sports poster as he struggled to get out of his blankets.

"Found it!" Nick exclaimed. He was holding the alarm Liz hid.

"It won't turn off!" Jonas said. He was now fiddling with the alarm and was trying to find the off switch which was hard, with all the honey on his hands.

"Let me see it." Zach said.

"No way Zach, you chucked the alarm at the wall last time." Nick said.

"Give it to me then." Grant said. Jonas tossed to Grant, Grant then chucked it out of the window. I heard a muffled crash and Hannah's voice was silenced.

"That's an even better than chucking it at a wall Grant!" Nick said sarcastically.

Grant just grinned.

"Now can any of you tell me why there's sweets and sticky stuff all over our room."

"Who do you think planted the alarm?" Jonas asked.

"Who do you think wants revenge on what we did at lunch?" Grant asked Jonas. Then it dawned on Jonas. "And you're supposed to be the smart one here." Grant muttered.

"I'm gonna murder those girls. And it's only one in the morning!" Nick said. He was cracking his knuckles.

"Wait guys!" Zach exclaimed. The boys turned to Zach.

"What's up Zach?"

"Nice try Gallagher Girl, but you'd have to do better than that to get back at us." Zach said. He looked directly at the camera on the poster and broke it.

The others looked at him in shock. "They bugged our room?" Grant exclaimed.

"Well DUH! We're SPIES! I bet theirs more." Jonas said while rolling his eyes.

"Start searching." Zach commanded. And with that the boys started to search the room for our bugs and cameras.

5 minutes later they finished the search and they only found a small portion of it.

"I can't believe the placed this much!" Nick said. He was looking at the small pile of squished bugs.

"Ugh... Let's just get to sleep." Grant said. The boys turned of the lights and promptly fell asleep.

I looked at the girls. "Wow, I never knew they were cranky at night." Liz said.

"I bet Grant's going to be so silly tomorrow from lack of sleep!" Bex exclaimed. She and Macey were rolling on the floor laughing.

"You know what's even funnier?" Macey said. She was clutching her side with tears in her eyes.

"What's that Mace?" I asked.

"They only found like 13 of our bugs and cameras, and Zach brags that he's a spy!" She said in between laughs.

We continued laughing. Then there was silence. We looked at each other and sat quietly for a minute. Then we started cracking up again.

-Some time later…-

It was finally 1:59am when we were finally able to calm down. "Guys! We have one minute till the next alarm goes off!" Liz shrieked.

We crowded around the laptop again and watched the screen. The boys we're still fast asleep when…

"I BEND AND SNAP, FEEL HOW HOT ITS GETTING, BEND AND SNAP, AND WHEN YOU GOT THEM SWEATING, SPRING THE TRAP THEY CHEER AND CLAP"

"WHY THEHELL IS LEGALLY BLOND THE MUSICAL PLAYING!" Nick screamed as he got up to look for the sorce this time.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Grant screeched. He was tangled on the floor.

"ARG!" Zach shoved his head under his pillow and hid away in his blankets.

I looked around the screen, Nick searching the room for the source of the music. Wait a minute? Where's Jonas?

Then I saw him, he emerged from the closet with the alarm Macey hid. He looked furious. "I'm never going to get any sleep! Jonas said as he chucked his many, very, very heavy, books on top of the now broken alarm. Scary, scary Jonas.

"THE GIRLS ARE SOOO DEAD! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HEAR ANOTHER ALARM!" Grant exploded. "I-"

Zach threw a pillow at Grant to stop his speech, the speech about the many ways he will kill us when he sees us in the morning. It's not the first time we heard him go on like this.

"Shut! Let's get some sleep. Later we'll kill the girls." Nick mumbled.

The lights turned off and the boys fell asleep.

"That was HILARIOUS!" Bex roared.

"Did you see Jonas' face when he threw his books on the alarm." Liz squealed.

"I know! He looked SOO mad!" Macey was clutching her side, her face was red.

"Grant is totally going to kill us!" I said as I wiped my eyes.

-1:30 HOURS LATER-

It was 3:29 in one minute, Bex's alarm would go off. We hadn't fallen asleep yet, I mean come on! Can you fall asleep after eating tons of junk food and laughing till you almost died? If you could fall asleep, then Jonas is Super Boy. That'll be SO funny to see Jonas in tights!

"We have 30 seconds till the next alarm goes off!" Bex said excitedly!

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"ROCK ME MAMA LIKE A WAGONWHEEL, ROCK ME MAMA ANY WHY YOU FELL, HEYY MAMA ROCK ME!"

"WHY THE HECK IS WAGONWHEEL PLAYING AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Zach roared. His eyes were blazing with anger. He started tearing his pillow to shreds. Scary Zach! No not scary, frightening. Yah, that's the word. Frightening. Zach is Frightening. I won't be surprised if he starts foaming and breathing fire. That'll be totally cool!

"You know Zach, I totally approve the girl's choice of this song. It's awesome!" Nick said. He was digging around under the beds looking for the alarm.

"Well, you must be very crazy then my friend. Cause who in the right mind, would want to listen to Wagonwheel at 3:30 in the MORNING!" Grant growled. Yes you read that right. Grant Newman just growled. Weirdo much?

"How many alarms did the girls put in here? And when did they find time to put alarms in our room?" Jonas said confused.

"FOUND IT!" Nick exclaimed. He emerged from Grant's bed holding the alarm like it was the grand prize or something.

Nick went to the bathroom. "ROCK ME MAMA!" *FLUSH*

Nick came out of the bathroom, "Finally! Peace and Quiet!"

"Did you just flush it down the toilet?" Zach asked in bewilderment.

"Yep."

"Dude, isn't that going to clog the toilet?"

"I'll have Jonas or Grant do it." He looked at the mentioned boys. They had collapsed in a pile on the floor… asleep.

"Well… that looks weird."

*Click* *Flash*

"Nick, did you just take a picture of Grant and Jonas sleeping on the floor together?"

"Yeah, well… I'm going to bed."

The lights turned off. I looked at my friends. They were shaking in laughter.

"Did you see Zach? He looked like he had rabies!" I exclaimed. I giggled.

"I know! I can't believe Nick flushed the alarm down the toilet!"

"I can't believe Jonas and Grant fell asleep together on the floor!"

"Well, I can't believe Nick took a picture of them!"

"We got to get that picture!"

"Blackmail!"

-30 MINUTES LATER-

We have not gotten any sleep. We had eaten about 2 tons of sweets. We are hyper. We are excited to see what happens. We cannot wait. We…

"OMG! 10 more seconds!"

"AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER, WE KNEW EVERY LINE NOW I CAN'T REMEMBER HOW IT GOES BUT I WON'T FORGET HER, CAUSE WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER"!"

"THAT'S IT! WHERE IS THAT STUPID ALARM! I CANNOT GET ANY SLEEP! I'M GOING TO DEMOLISH THAT ALARM WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON IT! I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE GIRLS DURING BREAKFAST!" Zach exploded. I think my ear drums just exploded.

"THEY ARE SOOO DEAD!"

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THEM TO PULP!"

"WHERE'S THE ALARM!?"

"SHUT UP! AND FIND THAT DAMN ALARM!" Zach screamed.

Wow. The boys are scary looking when they are mad. Hehehe!

Grant and Jonas had jumped up and were in an attack crouch. Nick was holding his lamp in the air looking for the source of "Best Song Ever". Zach, well… Zach was really, really, REALLY, angry and looked like a very angry lion. Zach the Angry Lion. That suits him just as well as Jonas, the Super Boy. NOT!

After a couple minutes of search in and listening to One Direction, Zach finally found the alarm I hid in the bookcase. He was now stomping on it and shouting profanities in the 14 different languages we knew at it.

"Zach, I think that's enough." Jonas said.

"Yeah dude, that thing is in, like, a millions of pieces." Grant exclaimed. "You have been stomping on it for… what? Two minutes?"

"Shut up guys! We still have about one hour. And I want to get AT LEAST an hour of sleep before breakfast." Nick mumbled.

"Yeah, we are totally going to kill the-" Grant began.

"SHUT UP!" Nick roared. Hmm… I guess every boy has an inner lion, well except Jonas. He has an inner Super Boy.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

"Guys it's nearly time for the final alarm!" I screamed.

We all crowded around the screen for the last time. 5 more seconds...

"I KNOW A GIRL WHO'S TOUGH BUT SWEET

SHE'S SO FINE, SHE CANT BE BEAT

SHE'S GOT EVERYTHING THAT I DESIRE

SETS THE SUMMER SUN ON FIRE

I WANT CANDY

I WANT CANDY

I WANT CANDY

I WANT CANDY"

"OH MY GOD! THOSE GIRLS ARE GOING TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" screamed Grant. "First they cover us with sweets, then they play multiple song all night. We have to get them back." said Zack, "I like them and everything but I'm going to kill them."

"oh we all know you like Cammie Zack." said Nick.

"Shut up Nick. We all know about how you like Macey." Zack replied with a smirk.

"You two shut up. We can discuss who we are liking in the morning." Grant said, getting back into his sticky bed.

"Grant we don't even have to ask you. Your not the mast suttle person I know. A sertin Baxter comes to mind." said Jones.

"Well you and Liz are all smitten in the lab Jones." Grant said.

We all sat there in shock as the continued to tease and slag each other about us.

The lights turned off for the last time today. I looked at the girls.

"Mission Accomplished!" Bex exclaimed.

"Get the boys covered in sweets, locked in, tired and pissed?" Macey asked.

"Check!" Liz said in-between giggles.

"Have them really angry?"

"Check!"

"Finding out that the boys have crushes on us!" I said.

"CHECK" the girls replied.

"That was so funny. They thought that the destroyed all the bugs. We have now got all the info to wind the boys around the bend. All we need is for them to bug our room. We can therefor wiend them up." Macey said.

" Well what are we going to do Mac?" I asked, slightly worried because Macey's plans are somtimes outrages.

"Well we pretended that we like different ones. Like because Zack like you Cammie, you will like Grant. Liz you have Nick, I'll take Jones and Bex you take Zack." she said evilly.

"That's actually a very clever plan Macey" Liz said.

"Ok its time for us to sleeping?"

"Ok!" We all cheered as we landed in our beds.

We had to get at least one hour of sleep. I mean the boys are going to kill us. But they're going down with us! MWAHAHAHA!


End file.
